Watching and waiting
by Orangecupcakes
Summary: Link spent most of his evenings staring a them from across the bar. Ghirahim and Zelda had always been a strange couple and Link hopes they won't last, but would he ever have the courage to follow his heart? Dark seems to think so, even if it isn't quite what he thinks.


I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The Lumpy Pumpkin was always lively in the evening. The bar was always crowded with people who cheerfully drank until they could drink no more. Everyone that is, apart from Link. He sat at his usual table, all alone and was gloomily staring across the bar at a couple seated at another table. He sighed as he sipped his drink. This is how he had spent a lot of his evenings recently and he was sick of it.

"You trying to drown your sorrows?" Dark asked as he slid into the seat beside Link. Dark and Link had been friends for a long time, and he could never resist an opportunity to tease him.

"No." He replied moodily, wishing that Dark had just left him alone for once. He didn't feel like having any company.

Dark laughed. "It sounds like someone's in love." He teased.

"Don't be ridiculous." Link snapped.

Dark held his hands up defensively. "Ok, ok, no need to bite my head off. So if you aren't a little love sick puppy then why do you keep staring over there at Ghirahim and Zelda? You look pretty jealous to me."

"I'm not!" Link flushed darkly as he hurriedly looked down at his drink.

"Alright I believe you. Still they do make a nice couple don't they?" Dark's voice sounded overly casual.

"I don't know." Dark was trying to anger him, he knew that but it wasn't going to work. Ghirahim and Zelda were a very strange couple actually, something about them just seemed too different. They argued sometimes (but then again, Link told himself, most couples do) but right now they looked perfectly happy. Looking up again Link almost winced when he saw the way that Ghirahim was gently caressing her face as she leaned against him, both unaware of Link's gaze. He was starting to feel sick.

"They've been going out quite a while haven't they?" Dark continued ruthlessly. "Pretty steady relationship there."

"Hmm." They were kissing now. Passionately. It was painful to watch.

"Yeah that is one happy couple." Dark was really rubbing it in.

Link could take it no longer. Leaving his half finished drink he stood up and pulled on his coat.

"Where're you going?"

"Home."

"Look Link I didn't mean it."  
Link ignored him and left the bar. The night air was cold and he followed the light of the street lights home. He decided to avoid going to the bar for a while. He didn't want to hear Dark's nonsense or to look at Ghirahim and Zelda anymore. He sighed as he went to bed that night, dreaming of what could be.

A few weeks later Link had decided that it was finally time to stop avoiding the bar. He had done a lot of thinking and had decided that it was ok that one of his friends who he secretly loved was dating another friend. He would try to forget about it and just move on. Hopefully.

Stepping in to the bar he ordered a drink and sat down in his usual spot, without so much as a glance around him. Dark and Fledge soon came in and joined him.

"Hey Link. Glad to see you're not dead, I haven't seen you leave your house for weeks." Dark nudged him playfully.

"Were you sick?" Fledge asked with concern.

Link shook his head. "No I just...had some thinking to do that's all."

"Well I have some good news for you buddy." Dark said triumphantly.

"What's that?"

"Take a look over there."

Link looked at where Dark was pointing. "So that's just Ghirahim."

"Yeah and look over there." Dark pointed to the other side of the room.

"And Zelda?"

"Exactly. Not sitting together. Not together at all in fact."

Link frowned slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?" Why did Dark always feel the need to speak in riddles? Link was too tired for this.

"You're really out of the loop aren't you? They've broke up, they're finished, game over. It happened about a week ago."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because now's your chance. Go over there and start talking."

"I don't know." Link hesitated. Dark was right, this was what he had been waiting for but he just didn't want to risk rejection. It would break his heart.

"Fledge, don't you think he should go over there?"

"What? Oh..um yes." Fledge replied timidly, surprised that he had been asked.

Dark nodded. "There you go even Fledge agrees."

"Ok I'll do it." Link said with renewed confidence as he downed his drink in one. His heartbeat increased rapidly with excitement as he rose from his seat and made his way across the bar.

Dark and Fledge watched him go.

"He's got this, she'll be all over him." Dark confidently told Fledge.

"Why'd he walk straight past her?"  
Dark groaned. "He's probably lost his nerve."

Link hadn't lost his nerve at all, he knew exactly where he was going as he strode past Zelda. To Dark and Fledge's amazement he stopped when he reached Ghirahim's table and began to talk to him.

Dark nudged Fledge. "Did you know he fancied Ghirahim."

"No."

"Me neither."

Link sat down next to Ghirahim and by the end of the night found himself in a similar position as Zelda had been a few weeks before. In fact he found himself in that same position many evenings in the bar and for once he was truly happy, despite all of Dark's teasing. He had finally got what he had wanted and all that waiting had been worth it.


End file.
